Suneo Honekawa
Suneo Honekawa (骨川スネ夫) is a spoiled rich kid who likes to show off his cool stuff to his friends to make them jealous. The friends he hangs out mostly are Nobita, Doraemon, and Gian. He sometimes brags to his friends to things like meeting up with famous stars or to gain fame. He gets monthly pocket money of around 5000 yen and buys cool toys and comic books, but he never lets Nobita touches them to make him cry, angry and jealous. He usually hangs out with Gian to think he is the coolest kid in the world like Gian. He sometimes bullies and/or beats up Nobita with Gian. Sometimes, he lies to Gian in order to please him and avoid being beaten up by him. He is a member of the baseball team named The Giants. He is not very good in baseball. Personality Suneo's personality is described as a cunning, prideful, cocky, arrogant, and narcissist, as he always brags about unusual (and expensive) stuff including toys, comics, etc, he often brags about his dad's position as a president director of a company and holds a deep respect towards him (he wants to be the successor of the company). His highest and most "easy-to-see" personality is narcissism, in which often he likes to look in the mirror and talk about how handsome he is (like the queen in Snow White). Some of the stories start with Suneo showing off some new video game or toy which evokes Nobita's envy. He has an extensive knowledge of science, and is a talented artist and designer. He has the habit to invite Gian and Shizuka to something or someplace, but always leave Nobita out with one excuse or another. He is also cunning and has a way with words, that even Gian is always pleased by his praise in singing and taking adults' hearts by praising them. However, despite his arrogant personality, he has a deep side which is a caring, kind, sensitive, supportive, and regretful side. He is still a bed-wetter and needs to wear diapers when he sleeps, despite being in the fourth grade. He considers this humiliating habit his secret weakness. Suneo is also very self-conscious about his height, being the shortest kid in his class. His personality when he is in a trouble or his friend's life is in danger however, is quite different. He's the only one in the group who crys when they're in a desperate situation, showing a sensitive and crybaby side. In some scenes, Suneo is seen as a narcissist who loves to stare at himself in the mirror while telling himself that he is the most handsome guy in the world for Giant. Family *Suneo's mother gives him things without considering whether or not it's good for him. *Suneo has a younger brother, Sunetsugu, who lives in New York with Suneo's uncle. Suneo's grandmother uses old wives' stories to impart values and good habits to Suneo. *Suneo's father isn't described in great detail, but it is mentioned that he has friends who are comic writers, movie directors, etc., and that he's a very successful businessman in his life. Trivia *His official Chinese name is "小夫, xiǎo fū". This is taken from the final kanji used in his name.More of his alternative names in Chinese can be found here. * All of his relatives have the same fox-like face and same show-off personality. * Suneo resembles Toungari from Kiteretsu. category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Male characters Category:Students